Dying to Live
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: On her way to Confess her true feelings to the love of her life, Chi-Chi dies.But after an argument with the Grim Reaper, a deal is made.If Chi-Chi can get a guy to fall in love with her in 8 days she can live n she really do this? Only Kami knows
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Have you ever been so in love it hurt? I have, and it hurt so much. But there's a reason for that, so let me get my bearings together so I could explain.

Ready? Cause here I go. It's a simple story really, and quite short when you sum it up. You see, on my way to confess my feelings to the love of my life, I died.

Or at least I did for a little while. After an argument with the grim reaper, we agreed to a deal. If I could get any guy to confess his love to me, then I could be set free, and return to my body, but under one condition, I have 8 days, starting the day in which I died. Mind you, it was already 11:30 at night when he arranged this ordeal. So now I'm out one day, and I only have 7 left to convince someone that I'm worth falling in love with.

Kami, if there was ever time I needed a miracle, now would be great.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Accident Scene **

"CLEAR"

A moment of silence. Nothing.

"Clear"

Still nothing.

Chi-Chi stood off to the side watching as a crowd of people gathered in one spot. 'I wonder whats going on,' she thought as her feet automatically started walking towards the crowd. It was usually unlike her to follow a crowd to anything, but she thought nothing of it, and kept walking. As she got closer and pushed her way through the crowd a pair of paramedics came into view.

'Someones hurt,' she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her and she tried getting a little closer. She pushed her way through the crowds and finally made it to the front. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came upon the body that the paramedics were trying so desperately to revive.

"That's...that's me." Nothing moved as the world fell silent around her.

"That's ME!" she repeated more terrified.

"Yeah, it is." She jumped, and then turned to look at who had said that.

A man wearing black jeans, a plain black shirt, black sneakers with red shoelaces, and a black and red tie stared back at her as if she were his prey, and he was waiting to attack. He had jet black hair, with a strip of red on one of his front strands. His eyes were completely white, except for his small black pupal.

"What," she asked in utter confusion.

"I'm so sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Usire, and I am here to take you to your next destination," he bowed in respect as he introduced himself.

"I still don't understand. Where are you taking me? Why? I'm not going with you, your a stranger I have never heard of before. And what the hell is going on? What kind of dream is this?" Chi-Chi rambled in utter confusion and disbelief.

"Let me just correct you right there, you have heard of me, EVERYONE has heard of the grim reaper, the God of death, etc. Don't insult me Chi-Chi," he threatened. He could feel that taking her to the afterlife would be harder than it should have to be.

"NO! NO! I REFUSE TO GO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" She screamed in anger. Her fear seemed to have faded away, and all she could think about was how close she had gotten. She refused to give up now.

"What?!" Usire was baffled at her outburst.

"I said no! I've waited to long to tell him that I love him, and I refuse to die without telling him. I will not die! So you might as well send me back to my body."

"No way, I don't take orders, I give them," he moved so close to Chi-Chi that there noses nearly touched. The Grim reaper was known for his temper, but Chi-Chi could care less at this point, she was determined to get her life back.

"Look, just because you probably never had a girl in your life, and I doubt has every experienced love, doesn't mean you have to ruin my chances," she proclaimed as she folded her arms.

Usire burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as tears began pouring out of his eyes from how funny he thought her comment was. Once he had stopped, he looked up at her, a few tears still spilling from his eyes, and said, "You couldn't get a boy to fall in love with you if you paid them, not with your stupid attitude, or any of those looks."

Chi-Chi grew red in the face with embarrassment and then anger. "How dare you! I can get any guy I want, any time I want," she defended.

"Prove it," he taunted.

"Fine, I will. Just tell me how you expect me to do that genius? Unless you want me to work my magic on you?" She accepted his challenge.

"Not even in death. Look, I'll make you a deal. If you can find a guy to fall in love with you in 8 days, with a full confession, I might add, then I'll give you your body back, and you can have a second chance at life."

Chi-Chi looked at him in almost disbelief, it had just occurred to her that she was really dead, and talking to death, but she could get her life back. This was her chance, she could live life again. It was almost to good to be true.

"How?" She asked.

"How what?"

"How am I going to be able to get someone to confess to me in this state. I'm pretty sure no one can see me in spirit form."

"Simple, I'll give you another body," he answered.

"What? But I want my own body."

"That's not part of the deal. You'll get it back if you win."

She would have argued with him about the situation, but seeing the circumstances, and reading about the Grim Reaper not being a very patient man, she agreed.

"We shake to seal the deal," he said and extended his hand. Chi-Chi nodded and took hold of his hand in a firm grasp. The world went black with the touch of their hands.

* * *

**My First Vegata/Chi-Chi Fic. I've been planning to do one for a while, but wasn't sure how it would go if I posted it. Well, I lost half my stories in a computer crash and decided to go for it before I lose this one too. **

**I'm not going to lie, I was a die-hard Goku/Chi-Chi fan (and still am), and never wanted to hear about them being with other people but each other. But I stumbled across a Vegeta/Chi-Chi fic one day and thought it was just so awesome I should read some more. One thing lead to another, and now I'm here righting you a fic myself. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! A little short, I know, but it was just to get the summary (which I had only so little characters to persuade you guys to take a look at my fic).**

**Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to hearing from you! 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Who did you say you were?**

Chi-Chi woke up to the morning sun hitting her entire body. She sat up and tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

RING! RING! RING! The phone buzzed. She reach her arm out and picked it up.

"Hello," she said in a groggy voice.

"Please don't tell me you are still sleeping. Get up! Your going to be late." An unfamiliar voice said on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?" Chi-Chi asked in utter confusion.

"Are you drunk? Is that why you didn't answer me last night? Because you were out partying?"

"What? No. Last night I was..." The sentence faded away as Chi-Chi remembered what had happened to her yesterday.

"Amaya?" The caller questioned with concern.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Chi-Chi asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. She combed her free hand through her hair and was shocked to find that it was only up to the length of her earrings.

"Amaya, are you okay? I think I should come over," The caller said with evermore concern.

"No, its just...its just...," She could not think of a single good excuse. "I have to go," she finally said and hung the phone up.

She jumped out of the bed, and for the first time noticed that she was not in her room. This room had double glass doors leading out to a small balcony, and a king sized bed in the center of the room. Paintings were placed all over the walls, which happened to be painted a very light yellow. There was a flat screen 40' inch TV in front of the bed, and a wooden framed closet to the right of the bed. This was definitely not her room.

"Oh my Kami, is this really happening?" Chi-Chi whispered to herself.

She ran out of the room in search of a bathroom. She found one and ran inside to take a look in the mirror. She stared at herself in disbelief. She placed her hand all over her face to make sure what she was viewing was really her body. She took a step back in shock once she discovered the image was truly of her.

Chi-Chi continued to stare at the pale women, with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a very thin body. She was a little to skinny to be considered healthy, and was nearly flat chested, with a small bump as a butt.

"How's the new body treating you?"

Chi-Chi turned around to find Usire leaning against the door frame.

"Whats going on? Who's body is this?"

"You don't remember? We had a deal." All of the nights events came back to Chi-Chi in a flash. She had already known why this was happening, but she had just seen it turning out in a different way. A way in which she may have at least remotely similar attributes that she had in her original body.

"As for your new body, her name is Amaya Fukushima. She is the daughter of two wealthy bankers. Unfortunately, they passed away in a terrible accident and left her, I'm sorry, you, all of there money. You never have to work again in your life. Now, last night the real Amaya, not wanting to carry on life with no family, attempted suicide. She took over four dozen different drugs and medication and planned on taking her final nap. So I slipped your soul in her body."

Chi-Chi looked at him baffled. This was a lot to take in all at once.

"I also came up with another idea," he continued, "Since I was such in a giving mood, I decided to add one more detail to our wager. If you succeed in getting your body back, then the real Amaya can get her body back, so she may live to see another day as well."

"Wait, What?" Chi-Chi exclaimed somewhat confused. "So you mean to tell me that not only does my life depend on me, but her life as well?"

"Oh yes. And she wanted me to tell you to try your best, because she has seen the error of her ways, and realized that hell really isn't a very comforting place after all. Good luck Chi-Chi." With that said, he vanished.

The pressure was on now. Chi-Chi was not sure if she could do this anymore, but what other choice did she have? She took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror, and looked at the time on her new watch. 7am, perfect! She had the whole day to find who she knew would fall in love with her. Her confession, however, would have to wait until she gets her real body back.

* * *

An hour later Chi-Chi stepped out of her new two bedroom apartment in a bright yellow sundress, and a matching sun hat. She was pretty sure that she owned a car somewhere, but she would have rather walked. The sun was warm and welcoming, and felt really good against her skin. Chi-Chi recognized the area quickly, and realized that she only lived a block or two over. Chi-Chi thought it over and realized that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back to her own place.

She walked the two blocks over to her very small apartment. When she got there she rang the doorbell and anticipated what would happen next. It took a few minutes, but eventually the door was heard being unlocked. It swung open, and Bulma stood on the other side. Chi-Chi almost ran into her arms with a bear hug, but she reminded herself of what she looked like before she could do so. That would have caused a lot of unnecessary problems.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Bulma asked as polite as she could muster. Her voice was wavering, and you could tell she had been crying.

"Ah, yes! I am looking for my friend Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi answered.

"I'm sorry Ms., but who did you say you were agin ..."

"Amaya, my name is Amaya." It felt weird for Chi-Chi to be calling herself someone else, especially to her best friend.

"Well, Amaya, I'm sorry to have to inform you, but Chi-Chi is not here, and I don't know when she'll be back," Bulma said as new tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what you mean? Whats going on? Where is she?" Chi-Chi asked. She was desperate to know what had happened to her body.

The tears started flowing down Bulma's face as she explained. "We don't know. Nobodies heard from her, or seen her in the past 24 hours. This is just so unlike her, she'd never do anything like this. I know she wouldn't." Bulma slowly began falling to the floor crying; she was falling apart.

The sight of Bulma in such pain made Chi-Chi want to die. Her legs felt weak, and she almost lost her balance. She held on to the wall, and tried to regain some strength. The tears had started pouring down her face as well. She had to fix this, she had to see Bulma smile again, she could not lose her body, not yet.

Chi-Chi got down to Bulma's level and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bulma looked up at her, a waterfall of tears staining her face. "Don't worry Bulma, she'll be back, I promise you she will." There eyes locked for a moment as they both tried to understand each other.

"Bulma?" The moment was lost as someone from inside yelled to Bulma.

Chi-Chi stood up quickly, her heart racing a hundred beats a minute.

A tall, muscle toned man, with jet black hair soon appeared standing behind Bulma.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said in a whisper only she could hear.

Goku leaned down to examine Bulma. "Hey, are you OK?" He asked.

She slowly got up nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just talking to Chi-Chi's friend Amaya," she explained.

"Who?" Goku asked confused.

"Amaya," Bulma said and turned towards the door to introduce Chi-Chi, but was shocked to see there was nobody there. "Never mind," she said taken aback, and closed the door.

* * *

Chi-Chi ran from her apartment, not knowing where she was gong, with tears running down her face. She had not expected on seeing Goku there, nor did she expect to react in such a manner when he appeared. She could not see him like this. Everything was happening too fast, too suddenly. She felt like she was slowly losing herself. 'Why did this have to happen to me,' she thought as she ran a little faster.

Not paying attention to where she was going, or even caring, she kept running. She ran until she bumped into something hard. Her Head thumped where she had hit it. She rubbed it trying to ease the pain.

"WOMEN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Chi-Chi recognized that yell, and tried blinking away some tears so she could see. Once her vision was clear she looked up at the man she had bumped into. The face of Vegeta stared back at her.

"What the Hell are you staring at?" He demanded an answer. He was getting extremely angry with the whole situation.

"Vegeta," was the only thing Chi-Chi could muster before losing herself again, and throwing her arms around Vegeta in a tight embrace. If she would have been in the right state of mind she would have never dared look at Vegeta too hard, much less touch him. But for the moment, she could not care. She buried her face deep into his chest and cried harder, ignoring the protest and shouts Vegeta was barking at her.

"Get off me women, or so help you, I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" He threatened. When she did not respond the way he wanted her too, he continued with his threats. He threatened her until he was blue in the face, and only stopped when she spoke.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did it come to this? Everyone is so sad. And its all...my..." The sentence was lost as more sobs escaped Chi-Chi's mouth. "I'm so sorry. For everything, and to everyone. I'm so very sorry."

Vegeta slowly lifted her off of him, and held both her shoulders. Chi-Chi looked at the pavement in slight embarrassment. She wiped her nose, hoping to stop it from running.

"Look woman, from the looks of it, your talking about the other women, Chi-Chi. All of you seem to be blaming yourself, but you have to stop being stupid and realize that it wasn't your fault. If the women wanted to leave then we should just let her be. If she wants to come back, she'll come back," Vegeta explained with a failed attempt at a sympathy talk.

Chi-Chi felt her tears stop and her fist clutch in anger. 'What does he mean "we should let her be",' she thought to herself. What if she had been kidnapped, or worse, killed! This was how he was going to react? As if she had wanted to disappear.

"Woman?" Vegeta said after a long period of awkward silence.

Chi-Chi lifted her head up to face him, and before Vegeta could stop it, punched him in the jaw. Vegeta landed on his back in a patch of grass. The force that was put into that punch actually had an impact on him, and left his jaw stinging.

"You have no heart, you know that! How dare you even say such things about me!" Chi-Chi realized her mistake a little to late. She had proclaimed that she was Chi-Chi, and she wasn't, at least not in their eyes.

Vegeta groaned from the floor, and slowly rubbed the side of the jaw that she attacked. Chi-Chi grew even paler when she realized what she had just done to Vegeta. She was a dead woman now.

"Woman, you're-"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I don't know what had come over me. I...I have to go," She said to Vegeta and ran off as quickly as she could before he could get up and pay her back in full.

* * *

The sound of birds rustling through the trees awake Chi-Chi from her slumber. She fluttered her eyes before opening them fully and taking in her surroundings. As she looked around the evenings events came flooding back to her. She was laying in the park, under the grand oak tree. This is where she had ended up after running away from Vegeta, the Yomoto park. Her feet had lead her to the same exact spot she would always come when she needed to clear her head. She sat up and positioned herself to lean against the tree. She then proceeded to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and try to figure out what she was going to do next.

"What am I doing? Where do I go from here?" She questioned herself.

She thought for a long time, but could come up with nothing. Feeling lost and dazed, she got up from the grass and started walking out of the park. She did not know where she was heading, but she knew it wasn't back to the two bedroom townhouse, and she couldn't go back to her apartment. So she just walked. She had been sleeping under the trees for a few hours, and had not figured that out until she saw the sun going down. But even with the rest she had gotten, she still felt drained and restless. She walked out of the park and into a part of town she didn't quite recognize. The sky was getting darker as she walked down the street looking for a street sign that would help her figure out where she had ended up. The street lights turned on one by one as she passed by them. At the corner of the street, the last street light came on and lit up the only street sign on the block. Chi-Chi walked up to it and read what it said.

"56th street and Nebo drive," she read out loud. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she registered where her feet had taken her.

"Oh no. I cannot be here."

Chi-Chi had ended up in a bad neighborhood. It was a district where most of the crime in Japan took place. Only thugs and mobsters lived in this area, and a crime was committed every night, most of them deadly. Everyone knew better than to wonder the streets in this area, especially at night. Chi-Chi quickly picked up her pace. She only knew one way out of the neighborhood, and it was under a very dark bridge where the river flowed under. It was only a few blocks away on 50th street , but even walking a few steps on these streets would get you killed.

"Just keep calm and keep walking, I'll be fine," she kept telling herself.

Chi-Chi made it it past 55th street, then 54th and 53rd without any trouble. There was no one in sight, and the streets were deathly quiet. As she approached 52nd street a car whizzed by going 60 miles over the speed limit. It startled Chi-Chi for a moment, and made her heart race. It disappeared around a corner, and Chi-Chi went about her way. Finally, after twenty minutes, she made it it to 50th street. Chi-Chi smiled and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She could see the bridge just up ahead. She started running towards it. She was just meters away from it when she heard a horrifying laugh. She stopped as soon as she heard it, and stood frozen to that spot. The laugh was heard again.

"Looks like fresh meat tonight fellas," a voice in the shadows of the bridge said.

A man wearing baggy jeans and a red plaid t-shirt, with his hair slicked back in a long pony tail came from under the shadows of the bridge and revealed himself.

"Oh, and she's beautiful too," the man said, and laughed that sickening laugh that Chi-Chi had heard earlier.

"Oh yes! She is beautiful." Another voice said from the shadows. He emerged moments later with three other men.

Chi-Chi felt her knees buckle and shake. She wanted to drop to the ground and curl into a ball and disappear, but she knew better than to do that. They would rip her apart limp by limp like the savages that they were. She could not let that happen, she had to try and get away.

"Are you lost sweetheart? Cause the five us can help you find your way," The one with the slicked back hair, who seemed to be the ring leader said, and licked his lip as if he was a predator looking at his prey.

Chi-Chi took a tiny step back, but said nothing.

"Don't even think about it precious," The leader told her as he raised his hands and snapped his finger. The other four men made a run towards Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi didn't wait from him to snap his fingers before she started running back down the way she had come from. She made it to the corner of 51st street before they caught up to her. A man in a white undershirt grabbed her by her arm and twisted her around so roughly that it burned, and she lost her balance and fell on the pavement. The men surrounded her and breathed heavily.

"End of the road sugar," the man in the undershirt said.

"NO!" Chi-Chi yelled as two of the men yanked her up from the floor. "LET GO OF ME!"

"No such luck darling," one of them said. They started forcing her back towards the bridge. Chi-Chi twist and turned but there grasp only got tighter.

"Stop Fidgeting," the man in the undershirt demanded.

"STOP," She screamed, and to her surprise, they did.

Chi-Chi looked at all of the men. They had confused looks on there faces as they stared ahead. Chi-Chi looked past them and spotted the same car that had zoomed past her earlier parked in the middle of the street blocking there path. In front of the car the leader of the pack was hovering near the ground, his hand in a breakable twist. Holding his arm in that position, with the angriest look Chi-Chi had ever seen before, was Vegeta.

"Who's next?" Vegeta barked angrily as he twisted the leaders arm until it made a popping noise and threw him to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Vegeta Saves the Day**

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked as they cracked their knuckles. Vegeta said nothing, but slowly made his way towards the group.

"I asked you a question," the thug insisted. Again, Vegeta said nothing. He continued to walk until he was a foot away from the man.

"I have no time for this."

The man angrily threw a punch Vegeta's way. Vegeta caught his fist, squeezed until you could hear every finger break, and then threw the man behind him. The thug landed 100ft away with a loud thump. His screams echoed through the night sky.

The rest of the men got in position for battle. Only the undershirt man stepped back and continued to hold Chi-Chi as a hostage. The men all charged at Vegeta, and one by one they went down like flies. Within the minute, the men were all curled up on the floor. The man in the undershirt began shaking with fear. Vegeta began slowly walking towards him.

"Stay away from me man, or I swear, your dead." He pulled a pistol out from behind him. Vegeta just kept walking towards him as if nothing out of the normal had happened. The man started freaking out and fired the pistol three times at Vegeta. Chi-Chi screamed, frighted by the thought that Vegeta might have been killed.

Vegeta had stopped in his tracks when the man had fired the pistol, and now was smirking. His hand was hovering over his chest. He moved his hand to his side and dropped 3 bullets on the floor. The mans eyes grew wide and terrified as he realized what had just happened. Vegeta started moving towards him again. The man in the undershirt grabbed Chi-Chi harder, and pulled her closer to him. He aimed the pistol at her head now.

"Stop right there, or I swear to Kami she'll-"

His sentence was lost as Vegeta's fist connected to his jaw, sending him up into the air and back down on the pavement. Vegeta had moved so fast Chi-Chi did not even notice when he had arrived next to her.

Vegeta turned to face her, gave her a once over look, and then asked if she was hurt. Chi-Chi shook her head no, unable to speck yet.

"Good. Lets go," he said and started walking towards his car. Chi-Chi looked around at all the men laying on the street groaning, then back at Vegeta's retreating body; she followed Vegeta to his car. Chi-Chi got into the car and Vegeta sped off before she could even close the door. He sped down street after street, and ran a few red lights. There was no one out driving or walking around. The streets were dark and quiet. Vegeta pulled up into an apartment complex that, even in the night, looked dirty and unkept. He parked his car in a residential spot, and turned off the engine. Chi-Chi looked around confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My place," he answered, and opened his car door.

"I don't want to be here, can you please just take me to my house? I'll pay you for your troubles," Chi-Chi said digging through her bag for her wallet.

"I don't need any cash from the likes of you. I'm not taking you home until the morning. It's too dangerous to try and get out of this place at night." He got out of his car and started walking towards the apartments. Chi-Chi got out as well and turned to face him.

"Can't you take them? Look what you just did to those other men. I'm sure you can handle it," she yelled to his back. Vegeta turned around to face her.

"I can, but you can't," was his response. He continued his walk back to the apartments.

Chi-Chi slammed the car door in frustration and walked after Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta lived on the sixth floor in the last apartment on the right. He unlocked his front door and turned on some lights before Chi-Chi decided to follow him inside.

"Lock the door behind you," Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi did as she was told.

As she walked further into his apartment she started to take in her surroundings. There was nothing to Vegeta's apartment. It was as simple as could be. When you entered inside the first thing you stumble upon is the living room, which consisted of an old 22" inch TV, and a raggedy 3 seater white couch. To the left of that was a small kitchen that could only fit one person at a time in it. To the right was a bedroom, which probably had the bathroom attached to it. There was a small balcony just outside the living room, and that was it. Nothing more to the place. Chi-Chi made her way to the couch and sat down in the middle. Vegeta came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"You can have the couch for tonight. Don't disturb me and there will be no problems. I'll take you home in the morning," He said and started making his way towards the bedroom.

"Wait, what if I need to use the bathroom? Am I just suppose to hold it, or pee on myself," she asked.

"As long as you don't mess up my couch or my floors, that's fine."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped and stared at her for a long while. It started to make Chi-Chi feel uncomfortable, and she squirmed in her seat.

"What?" She asked after a minute or so had gone by where he had said nothing, just stared.

"How did you know that?" He questioned.

"Know what?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"Know my name is Vegeta." Chi-Chi looked at him in somewhat of a shocked state. She did not know how to answer that. She seemed to always forget she was not herself when she was around Vegeta. "I'm sure we have never met before, except earlier today when you bumped into me, and even then you had called me by name," he continued on to say.

Chi-Chi had to think hard, and quick to figure out how to answer his question.

"Uhh, Chi-Chi had a picture of you at her place, and explained to me who you were," she said praying that he would believe her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but seemed to take her word for it. Chi-Chi relaxed a little bit. He went and sat next to her on the couch.

"What else did she say about me?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, that your Bulma's friend."

"That's all?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He nodded and then reached behind the couch for the remote to the TV.

He turned on the TV and the nightly news greeted them with the top stories of the day. Chi-Chi listened to hear if anything interesting had taken place that day. Her attention peaked when Bulma appeared on the screen.

"Turn it up please," she asked Vegeta. He did as was asked and they both listened intently to what Bulma had to say.

"Today, on the nightly news we have billionaire heiress Bulma Briefs pleading for any information anyone might have on the disappearance of her friend Chi-Chi Mai," the anchor woman said. The TV switched over to a video taped earlier of Bulma in front of Chi-Chi's apartment complex.. Another anchor man said something, and then passed the mic to Bulma.

"Please, if anyone has seen Chi-Chi Mai, or have heard from her in the past 24 hours, please contact Capsule Corporation. Any useful information will have a cash reward," Bulma said as tears began forming in her eyes.

The video was cut off and went back to the nightly news. Vegeta turned the TV off after that, and placed the remote back behind the sofa. He turned to look at Chi-Chi, and after a brief moment of silence attempted to see if she was alright.

"Your not crying, are you?"

Chi-Chi shook her head no, and turned to look at him with the best smile she could muster.

"Good," Vegeta said and got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed, don't touch anything and you"ll make it home in one piece."

Vegeta began walking away towards his bedroom. "Wait," Chi-Chi said stopping him in his tracks again.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said shyly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in frustration and sat back down on the couch. "Go to the bathroom," he demanded.

Chi-Chi did as she was told and made her way to the bedroom. She switched on a light so she wouldn't trip over and break anything. Once the room was illuminated with light Chi-Chi saw that Vegeta had nothing in his small room but a mattress on the floor, a lamp on the left side, a ceiling fan hanging above it, and a chester draw on the wall to the right of the door. There were two doors to the left of the door. The whole room was carpeted in an ugly brown, that had seen better days, and was in desperate need of a cleaning. Chi-Chi took off her shoes and opened the first door. She was welcomed by a closet with very few shirts, pants, and 3 pairs of shoes. She closed the closet door and opened the second door, that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was as big as the closet, filled with the basics, a shower, a toilet, and a sink, nothing more, nothing less. Chi-Chi locked the door behind her and used the bathroom as quickly as she could.

When she was finished, she had the urge to clean the bathroom. It wasn't filthy, but she could see the dirt on the bottom of her foot. The urge became overpowering and before she knew it, Chi-Chi had gotten the white hand towel and began cleaning the counter, the sink, the floors, the shower, and finally the toilet seat. By the time she was done, the hand towel was black as soot, but the bathroom looked white and clean. She washed the hand towel over and over, for about an hour before it got it's original white color came back. She placed it back where she had got it and left the bathroom.

She made her way back to the living room and found Vegeta fast asleep on the sofa. He had an angry scrawl on him face that made Chi-Chi laugh. Even in his sleep Vegeta seemed angry at the world. Vegeta's body had taken up the whole couch, there was nowhere for Chi-Chi to sit, much less sleep, unless she was to sleep on top of him, and by then she would have had her will made, and had picked out a good place to bury her body. She laughed again at that thought. Chi-Chi just made her way back to the bedroom. There was no need for her not to use the bed now. She took her shoes off at the door and made her way to the mattress. She dropped her body onto it, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke up to the feeling of something jabbing her in the ribs. She turned on her other side to try an get rid of the pain.

"Get up woman, its morning. And what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Chi-Chi's eyes opened wide to the sound of Vegeta's voice. She sat up quickly, looked around, and groaned when she remembered where she was, and what had gone down the night before.

"Answer me woman," Vegeta shouted.

"Stop shouting Vegeta," Chi-Chi said as she placed two fingers to her temple, and tried to rub away a migraine.

Angry, but not willing to argue so early in the morning, Vegeta walks away frustrated and heads into his bathroom. Chi-Chi gets up from the mattress just as Vegeta came storming out of the bathroom, his face red as a tomato.

"Did you clean the bathroom?" He asked as he clutched his fist.

Chi-Chi nodded slightly, too scared to think of what he was going to do to her. Vegeta threw up his hands in utter frustration and stormed out of the room leaving a trail of foul mouthed curse words following him.

He returned moments later, calmer and less red faced. "Are you ready?" He asked in as civilized a voice as he could muster.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said carefully. Vegeta walked away, and in the living room Chi-Chi could hear him grab his keys and then unlock the front door. Chi-Chi quickly grabbed her things and made her way out the door as well.

* * *

On the ride home, Chi-Chi sat and looked out the window. She was lost in her thoughts. Another day had gone by, and she was nowhere closer to her goal. Things needed to be done, and they needed to be done fast. She needed to see Goku today, but she couldn't figure out how, without rising suspicion.

Vegeta's phone rang, leading Chi-Chi out of her thoughts for a few seconds. Vegeta picked up him cell phone and grumbled a hello. A woman's voice could be clearly heard on the other line. Chi-Chi couldn't make out the words she was saying, but she could guess from Vegeta's answers what the conversation was about.

"Why would I want to sit around and wait like you people. I told you woman, if the other woman wants to come back, she'll come back," Vegeta said into the receiver.

Chi-Chi's attention peaked up at that moment. They were talking about her.

"Oh, come on Bulma, don't pull that on me-" Vegeta had started saying.

Chi-Chi pulled the phone away from his ears before he could finish what he had to say, "I want to go," she said.

Vegeta yanked his arm from out of Chi-Chi's grasp and gave her a look that said 'touch me again and you'll have no arm.' He didn't answer Chi-Chi, but instead went back to the phone call.

"Hello? OK woman, I've decided to go over to your damn house, and I'm bringing a guest," Vegeta told Bulma.

Chi-Chi squealed on the inside. She might be able to accomplish something that day after all, because where ever Bulma was, Goku was never far behind.

* * *

Chi-Chi made Vegeta take her home so she could change her clothes before they made there way to capsule corp. Vegeta sulked the whole time. He sat in the car as Chi-Chi changed into another dress, that reached her to the knees and was a nice bright red. It was another spring dress, that tied around the back. Vegeta honked at least 10 times in the 5 minutes she had gone inside to freshen up. When Chi-Chi got back to the car she was greeted with Vegeta's attitude.

"What took you so long?" He said as he sped down the streets.

"I was gone for five minutes. Have some patients," Chi-Chi told him.

Vegeta stepped on the brakes, hard, as the streetlight in front of him turned red. Chi-Chi thanked Kami that she was wearing her seat-belt at that moment, otherwise she would have been flying out of the window, something she was sure Vegeta wouldn't mind.

"I can't wait to be rid of you. Your more trouble than your worth," Vegeta told her as the light turned green and he drove off.

It was hard for Chi-Chi to believe, but she was actually hurt by his comment. She shoved the feeling aside and just looked outside the side window.

"Don't worry, you'll be rid of me soon enough," she said under her breath.

Vegeta could not understand what she had said, but he had to have the last say. "I don't even know why I put up with you," he muttered.

Chi-Chi just folded her arms. Now more than ever, she wished she was at capsule corporation surrounded by the loving comfort of her friends.

* * *

Bulma opened the door a minute after Vegeta had banged so hard it nearly fell off the hinges.

"Hello Vegeta-" Bulma's words got stuck in her throat when she saw Chi-Chi standing behind Vegeta.

"Amaya," she said in shock.

"Hello," Chi-Chi said awkwardly.

Bulma looked from Vegeta to Chi-Chi three times before realizing what she was doing. "I'm so sorry, please come in you guys," she excused herself.

Vegeta pushed past her and made his way down the hall. Chi-Chi waited for Bulma to lead the way. They walked in awkward silence for a few seconds before Bulma sparked conversation.

"So, Amaya, you know Vegeta as well?"

"Yeah...unfortunately," Chi-Chi said the last part under her breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?"

"Its a long story," Chi-Chi said not really wanting to retell the story.

Bulma wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she nodded anyways and just kept walking down the hall. They made it into the foyer and Chi-Chi looked upon the faces of most of her friends. They were all looking at Vegeta with confusion. 18, Lunch, and Tien looked from Vegeta to Bulma. Yancha, who sat in the corner farthest from Vegeta, didn't bother to hide his frustration at him being around. Goku was the first to acknowledge Chi-Chi standing in the room.

"Who's your friend Bulma?" He asked sweetly.

"She's Vegeta's friend, and her names Amaya," Bulma told them.

"She's not my friend," Vegeta said defensively.

"Geez Vegeta, can you be any ruder," Krillan said as he got up from his chair to go and introduce himself to Chi-Chi.

"I'm Krillan," He said as he took hold of Chi-Chi's hand to shake it. "That over there is Yancha, 18, Lunch, Tien, and Goku," He said pointing out all of them individually.

"Hello everyone," Chi-Chi said with a wave.

Krillan went back to his seat next to 18, and Chi-Chi took the empty seat next to Goku. Bulma began speaking to everyone.

"Ok guys, so we're here to discuss the plan before we head out," Bulma announced.

"What plan," Chi-Chi whispered to myself.

Goku leaned over to Chi-Chi and whispered into her ear. "We're going out to look for Chi-Chi today."

Chi-Chi could feel her cheeks get hot, and she knew she was blushing. Her heart began to race, and she felt like she was her old self again, just sitting around with Goku doing absolutely nothing but basking in the comfort of each others company. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and flashbacks of her easier days came rushing back to her. She missed her old body, she missed her life. She could feel the tears coming, and before she let them fall, she excused herself, and went down the hall to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Chi-Chi soaked her face with water and tried to talk herself down.

"Keep it together Chi. You can do this!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Chi-Chi jumped back a little, scared, and then searched around the room. She looked back into the mirror and found Usire staring back at her. Chi-Chi folded her arms as her mood turned from bad to worst.

"What do you want?" She asked with an attitude.

"Ouch! Is that any way to talk to the person that holds your life in there hands, literally," he said pretending to be offended.

"Usire, what do you want?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"I just wanted to remind you that you have six days left."

"I KNOW!" Chi-Chi screamed in frustration.

Usire disappeared after the outburst, and a knock was heard on the bathroom door.

"Everything ok in there?" Bulma said through the door.

Chi-Chi calmed herself, and opened the door. "Yeah, everything is fine," She told Bulma as she stepped out of the bathroom. They both made there way back to the foyer.

"Alright, we all have our groups. Amaya, you can join anyone's group," Bulma said as everyone was getting ready to head out.

Chi-Chi knew this was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Goku, and she was going to take it. "I'll go with Goku, if he doesn't mind," she said.

Goku smiled widely, and Yancha made a joke in the background of how Chi-Chi couldn't stand to be around Vegeta either, and how she was his friend. Everyone laughed but Vegeta, who grunted loudly, and Chi-Chi who was lost in Goku's smile.

"Alright, I'll go with Vegeta then. Is everyone ready to head out," Bulma asked. Everyone nodded that they were in fact ready to go. "Ok, we'll meet back here at 8pm for dinner and to report on our findings."

With that said, everyone headed out the door and into there assigned cars. Chi-Chi was actually excited, something she had not been since the day she nearly died. She and Goku got into the car.

"Ready?" Goku asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

Goku started the car, and they drove off down the street, heading in the opposite direction of everyone else.

* * *

**Thank you to my faithful readers. I love all the reviews. Some made me laugh, and helped me to finish writing Chapter 3. Thank you! Now i have to get writing on Chpater 4 ... and I don't really know how its going to turn out. LOL. It's a mystery to all of us now :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hope you don't mind of we make a pit stop at my house," Goku said. It was the first words that were uttered since they had left Capsule Corporation.

"Not at all," Chi-Chi responded, she was just happy to be with Goku again, alone. He could have said that he wanted to take a quick stop in hell and she would have agreed.

They drove down the streets in silence for a while, with only the humming of the music to make up for the sound barrier. Chi-Chi couldn't stop smiling. She had to physically make herself not look at Goku. She was so happy to be with him again. 'This is the way life is suppose to be. Just you and me Goku,' she thought.

Goku took his eyes from the road for a quick second to look over at Chi-Chi. He caught her staring at him, and he smiled. "Is there something on my face?" He asked kindly.

Chi-Chi grew red from embarrassment. Even with her attempts to stop herself from looking at him she couldn't. "No...nothing," she said nervously, and looked away trying to hide her embarrassment. She was determined not to look at him. Goku chuckled. "You know, Amaya, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm a cool guy, I swear. My friend once told me that I'm so cool, I could make ice cubes look hot," he told her, and they both laughed. Chi-Chi remembered telling him that a few months back. She had gotten it off a sitcom, and thought it fit him perfectly. They laughed back then too when she told him.

Once they had stopped laughing, she told Goku what was on her mind. "I'm not nervous around you Goku, its just that …." She trailed off as she thought twice about saying what she wanted to say.

"Just that what?" Goku asked curiously.

"You remind me of someone, that's all. Someone really important to me," she said, changing what she originally planned to say at last minute. "Oh," Goku responded, and smiled warmly at her.

There was another moment of silence as Chi-Chi began thinking of how much she adored Goku. She had almost said that such thing. She wanted to tell him it wasn't nervousness that was making her act like that, it was the fact that she was in love with him, and the thought of being with him drove her happy crazy. But saying that would have cause a lot of problems, and awkwardness. She didn't want to hear his rejection, at least not in the body she was in at the moment.

"I hope I don't remind you of Vegeta," Goku said breaking the silence between them, and throwing Chi-Chi out of her thoughts.

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi said a little louder than she needed. Her outburst scared Goku a little and her swerved to the right a little, nearly crashing into the car next to him. He aligned himself back to the left and looked at Chi-Chi in shock and puzzlement.

"Vegeta. You said I reminded you of someone very important to you, and I just sort of figured you'd be talking about him," Goku admitted.

"How could anyone think to even consider Vegeta as an important person to them," Chi-Chi said remembering the previous day where he had begun by insulting her, and then earlier that morning where he kicked her with his shoes to wake her up, yelled at her for cleaning the bathroom, wanted to kill her for trying to get his attention my pulling his arm, and then couldn't wait to get rid of her.

"Your being too hard on him Amaya, he really isn't that bad, he could really help you out when you really need him," Goku said defending him. Chi-Chi thought hard about Goku's words, and couldn't help but agree with them. Her memory lead her back to when he had risked his own life to save her. Suddenly she felt like the scum of the earth. She realized her outburst was not needed and uncalled for, she wanted to apologize to Goku. But before she could do so, he spoke up first.

"Besides, he seems to think your important," Goku informed her.

Chi-Chi's interest peaked after hearing that. "What do you mean," she questioned. She was confused to what Goku could mean by his statement.

"In all the years I have known Vegeta, I have never seen him with a girl. He could barely tolerate the girls that are friends that he has, much less be in the room with one alone for more than 3 minutes. He brought you over to meet us. It means something." Goku said.

Chi-Chi had lost interest halfway through Goku's explanation. There was reason behind everything Vegeta did for her. Goku just didn't know that. He had put up with her because he had no other choice, not because he wanted to. He made that clear when he declared that he couldn't wait to be rid of her. But Chi-Chi wasn't going to just kill Goku's theories, she didn't want to be heartless, so she just nodded her head and pretended to agree with him.

* * *

Goku drove up to his driveway and parked his car. They both got out, and Goku made his way to the front door. Chi-Chi stood and took in the familiar surroundings of the four way intersection. Whereas Bulma lived in the center of town, Goku lived on the farthest end of town, in a two bedroom townhouse, on the left corner of a four way intersection that was rarely ever busy. Chi-Chi looked at the stop sign across the street, and a feeling of familiarity swept over her. She thought hard for a reason why that spot would strike her in such a way.

In the background, Goku had gotten his front door in and looked around to see where Chi-Chi could have gone. When he spotted her on the lawn, he called to her.

"Amaya, you can come inside." When she did not seem to hear him, he made his way towards her.

Chi-Chi stood on the lawn feeling light headed. Her breathing had become labored as she began finding it hard to breath. Her heart raced, and she began to have cold sweats. Memories started flowing through her head like water flowing down a river. She heard voices, and felt surrounded by a crowd of people. Chi-Chi closed her eyes to shake the feeling, and she opened them back up she was across the street at the stop sign laying on the floor, a crowd of people surrounded her. She couldn't move, or talk. They were all talking though. There words were jumbled up together, but every once in a while she could make out a few words.

"Oh my Kami."

"That poor child."

"Make room people, the paramedics is here."

Two men in a white uniform come up to her, and examined her body. Once they were done one man took something out of their bag.

"CLEAR," the man said, and a shock wave went surging through Chi-Chi's body. She passed out after that.

* * *

Goku watched as Chi-Chi's knees went weak, and she began to fall. He ran to her side quickly, and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Amaya!" Goku said with a worried voice. "AMAYA!"

Chi-Chi could hear someone calling out to her. She forced her eyes to open. She fluttered her eyes open, and through the blurriness, swore she was looking up at the face of Vegeta.

"Vegeta," She said in a small whisper.

"No, it's me, Goku," Goku informed her. Chi-Chi's eyes regained its focus then, and she looked into the worried face of Goku. She smiled at him.

"Hi," she said. He smiled back with his famous smile that could break hearts all over the world. "Hi," he said back. "Are you alight?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, just fine," she proclaimed, and hoped that, that moment in his arms would never end.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Chi-Chi nodded, and Goku helped her back to her feet. "Alright, let's just go inside real quick, and then we could be on our way."

"Okay," she said with a half smile.

Goku began walking towards his house again. Chi-Chi watched as he walked away. She turned to take a quick look across the street again before taking a step towards the house. She stopped before taking another step.

"Goku."

Goku was already at the front door when he turned around to find out what Chi-Chi wanted.

"Where's the nearest hospital? Because I think we need to go," she told him.

* * *

The hospital was packed with people standing around with complaints and wounds. Doctors and nurses rushed by, but had no time to stop and talk. It had taken a little over an hour to get there. Goku had gone inside his house for less than a second, and then they were off to the hospital.

Goku and Chi-Chi made their way through the crowd of people and finally made their way to the information desk. The man behind the desk was rummaging through papers and taking call after call. When he finally put down the receiver, he turned his attention towards Goku and Chi-Chi. He was tired, and signs on his face gave away his lack of sleep.

"Yes ma'am and sir, how may I help you today?" He asked them.

"Hello, we're looking for a Chi-Chi Mai," Chi-Chi told him. Her heart was racing and she was holding in her breath.

The receptionist went through his computer and after a moment shock his head and faced them again, "Sorry, but we have no records of anyone going by that name in the hospital database."

Chi-Chi's heart sank, and she could feel the tears in the back of her eyes. She forced herself not to shed a tear.

"What about Jane Does, any of those came in here in the past few days," Goku asked.

The receptionist went through the computer again, and this time came up with something. "You're in luck, a young lady came in here about 2 days ago with no identification. You can go see if you can identify her. She's in room 413 on the 4th floor."

They thanked the receptionist, and went down the hall to the elevator. In the elevator Chi-Chi could feel her hands shaking. She was anxious, and wanted so desperately to see her body. The doors opened and Chi-Chi ran down the halls to room 413. She stood outside of the door and took in a deep breath. Goku came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"We can do this," he whispered. Chi-Chi nodded, and slowly turned the knob to open the door.

The room was white and cool. The window was opened and a light breeze was flowing through. They entered the room and found the curtains mostly drawn, and only covered feet at the end of a bed could be seen. Chi-Chi rushed over and pulled away the curtain.

All sound was drained and only the loud thump of Chi-Chi's heart beat could be heard. Her hands were shaking as she released the curtain and looked at the near lifeless body of herself.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said in such a whisper, only he could hear it.

Chi-Chi's body was hooked up to a bunch of machines that monitored her every move.

"I need to call everyone and tell them that we found her. I'll also inform the nurse of who she is, you just stay here and watch her," Goku told her; excitement could be heard in his voice.

He left the room and Chi-Chi just stood there staring at her body. She couldn't take her eyes off of herself. She looked just as she had remembered herself. The nurses had even left her in her own clothes. Chi-Chi moved a little bit closer to her body. She wanted to touch it, to feel how smooth it was, to try and remember what it was like to be in her own body again. She stroked the right cheek of her body. It was soft and smooth.

"Mind-blowing, isn't it."

Chi-Chi took her hand away quickly, and looked up at the window. Usire stood on the window sill.

"I'm amazed you made it this far," he continued speaking once he had gotten Chi-Chi's full attention, "So what do you think? I've taken good care of your body if I don't say so myself."

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak when footsteps could be heard just outside. Chi-Chi turned around to see who could be coming, Usire disappeared during that time. Bulma came rushing through the doors, tears already flowing down her face. She pushed past Chi-Chi and plopped herself on the body.

"Oh Chi-Chi," she said between sobs, "don't you worry, I'm taking you home with me so you can get the best care money can buy."

A few minutes later Yancha, Krillan, Tien, Lunch, and 18 walked into the room. They all made their way past Chi-Chi and over to where Bulma lay resting on the body. Then Goku strode in with 6 cups of coffee. He made his way over to the crowd and blended into the mix of people. There were laughs and cheers, and pleasant words exchanged. Chi-Chi stood in the corner feeling for the first time, like she didn't belong. She looked on at her friends looking on at her body, smiling, and enjoying each other's presence, and all she could feel was discomfort. Not wanting to feel awkward and misplaced anymore, Chi-Chi made her way slowly out the door, looking back at her body once more before she left.

* * *

Outside of the room the halls were quiet and calm. The sudden chill of being in the hospital that Chi-Chi always had came rushing down her spine. Feeling the need to be outside she made her way down the elevator, through the crowded first floor, and outside of the hospital. There, leaning against the hospital, Vegeta stood staring off in the distance.

"Vegeta," Chi-Chi said as she walked up to him. He didn't bother to look her way, he just sighed in frustration.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him when she was close enough that they may have their own private conversation.

"Did you see the woman?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, everyone is with her now."

"Good, I can go home now," he said and started making his way to the parking lot.

"Hey, wait," Chi-Chi called after him. He stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "What is your problem Vegeta?"

He still did not turn around, but instead continued walking. Yet, before he was completely out of ears reach Chi-Chi could hear him mumble something under his breath. She couldn't hear anything he said clearly, but she was sure he had mentioned her name.

Chi-Chi just stood there watching him leave. A part of her wanted to go with him, so she would no longer have to be near the hospital, but she knew she shouldn't leave her friends side, not when they needed her.

'But did they need me?' The thought disturbed her, but made her think of a true statement. As she was right now, they didn't need her at all, in fact, it almost seemed like they didn't even want her. They had their own happy pack surrounded by her body. As far as they were concerned there whole group was back together, and they weren't looking for any more new members.

Chi-Chi looked back at the hospital, felt the chill flow down her spine once more, and turned back to watch Vegeta's body slowly disappear in the distance. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer to Kami to look after her body then she ran after Vegeta, screaming his name as she went along.

When she finally caught up to him, she was sweaty and out of breath. Her dress clung to her body in the most uncomfortable way. Vegeta had stopped right in front of his car, and had the keys in his hand ready to get the heck away from the whole place, when he had head Chi-Chi calling to him. He stood now, staring down at her as he tried to catch her breath.

"What is it now woman?"

"Vegeta…" she said between breaths, "Can you…please…take me home. I want to go home."

He grunted, and made his way over to the driver's side. He got in his car without answering her, and started the car. Chi-Chi stood there in confusion, not really knowing if that was a yes or a no. She got her answer, however, when Vegeta honked his horn loudly, and turned to look at her with his usual scrawl. She smiled at herself, and made her way into the passenger's seat.

* * *

**Chapter 4 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting to wonder how many pages this story is going to turn into. I think i'm up to 26, and we're only on chapter 4. Thats so rare for me. It makes me proud. lol. Anyways, I know it seems like Vegeta and Chi-Chi have this weird interaction, where it's like, "OMG, how the heck are these two squares suppose to get together?" I honestly have no clue yet. I want to make it something epic, but nothing is coming to this noggin. So we'll say where the wind will blow and gow everything will turn out. :) Thank you to my readers, for alway sticking by my side 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**You're Just Like Her**

Chi-Chi could tell that the ride home was going to be a long silent one. She looked out the car window in search of comfort and an escape from the awkward silence. The wind whistled a sweet melody into her ears, and felt great flowing through her short black hair. She began to wonder why she had not decided to cut her hair this short before. If she were in her real body she would not be enjoying the ride as much. Instead she would have been worrying about her hair getting tangled, and would be pouting and dreading the whole ride home. It felt so freeing not to worry, but then she remembered why she kept her hair so long. Bulma had told her once that Goku liked girls with long hair. She's been growing it ever since. She wondered if she should reconsider her decision.

"Woman," Vegeta said, pulling Chi-Chi away from her thoughts.

"Ummm," she answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Chi-Chi turned to look at him. She wanted to give him her full attention. It was rare for Vegeta to ask questions, he usually would just keep things to himself.

"Why did you leave?"

Chi-Chi had to think about how to explain what she was feeling to him. She did not want to say something that would make him laugh at her; he was famous for laughing at others anguish. Yet nothing really came to her. She found herself just telling him the truth.

"I didn't feel like I belonged," she said as she played with her fingers and resisted looking at Vegeta, "they seem to have their own little group, and I wasn't really a part of it. They have everyone they wanted and needed, and I just felt left out."

Chi-Chi sat there in discomfort waiting for Vegeta to burst out laughing, or say a snide remark.

"You don't want to be a part of that group anyway," Vegeta said shocking her with his assuring and calming remark. "You're better off without their drama."

"They are not all that bad," Chi-Chi spoke up, her confidence and mood revived now that she knew she could talk to Vegeta.

"Only one of them is fairly decent, and I'm still waiting for her to change," he told her.

Chi-Chi figured he was talking about Bulma. She was the only person he was particularly close too. Feeling the need to change the subject, Chi-Chi reversed the conversation onto him.

"So, why did you want to leave Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't stray his eyes from the road as he answered.

"I thought you of all people would have figured it out already." She looked at him confused.

"Figured what out?"

"I don't belong either."

She looked at him empathetically, understanding exactly what he meant.

"I've never belonged," he continued on to say.

Chi-Chi reached out and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He stiffened, but relaxed not long after.

"You know what else cause me to leave?" she said playfully.

He smirked and asked, "What?"

"The hospital gives me the creeps." Chi-Chi forced herself to shiver in an uncomfortable way and Vegeta chuckled at her action.

She giggled as well, happy that she had made Vegeta chuckle.

* * *

Chi-Chi didn't know what she had fallen asleep, but she opened her eyes to the starry night sky. It had been a long while since she had looked up at the night sky, and she had forgotten how beautiful it could be. She noticed that the car had stopped moving and they were parked in just one spot. She looked around trying to find out where she might be.

"You're awake," the all too familiar voice of Vegeta said. She turned to find him sitting on the hood of the car. Chi-Chi opened the car door and got out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car and joined Vegeta on the hood.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"A field just outside of town; you fell asleep and I didn't know where you lived, so I just parked out here and waited for you to get up. No use wasting gas and I am sure you didn't want to go back to my place," he explained.

Chi-Chi just nodded and took in her surroundings. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" she asked as she gazed up at the stars. They shined brightly above her making her feel at ease. It was rare to see those many stars in the city.

"I use to come out here and train," He answered.

"By yourself," She asked surprised.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

"Why don't you just train with Goku? They have a great training facility at capsule corp." she told him.

"I like to be alone. It keeps me from blowing heads off."

"Oh," she said as a chill filled the air. She shivered as her body was covered with goosebumps.

"There's a chill in the air," Chi-Chi announced as she wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of getting warmth.

"You're just like her," Vegeta said, throwing Chi-Chi for a loop. She looked at him confused.

"Excuse me," she said with a small giggle, 'I'm just like whom?"

"The woman…Chi-Chi," he elaborated.

Chi-Chi felt her heart stop the moment her names left his lips.

"W-what?" She stuttered. It was the only word she could get out of her mouth.

"You say things she would say, you act like her, and you even sort of look like her."

Chi-Chi looked at him as if he was psychic and insane.

"I don't look anything like her," she said a little more defensive than she had planned.

"It's not looks, but there's something about you that makes you look like her. It's as if you have some connection to her," he explained, "It's probably just the way you act."

Chi-Chi felt as the world stood still, and felt all the air supply leave her body, leaving her completely breathless. Vegeta got out of the hood of the car and slowly made his way to the driver's door. He hadn't noticed the change in the air.

"We should start heading into town. Where do you live?" he asked as he leaned against the open car door, one foot already inside the vehicle. Chi-Chi looked back to stare at him for a moment. As she stared, a feeling of amazement washed over her. He had seen what she swore no one could. A newfound hope entered her body and rejoiced her soul. She was sure now that she could get her body back. She just had to get everyone to see what Vegeta saw.

"Woman, if you don't stop starring at me with that goofy grin I'll go over there and rip it off. Now answer me," he threatened.

The goofy grin that Chi-Chi didn't even know she was giving faded away. She jumped off the hood of the car and made her way to the passenger side door.

"You're a mood killer, you know that," she told him.

"Just answer the question."

"I live a block away from Chi-Chi, on the east side." They both got into the car.

"Next time don't have me wait for an answer." He started the engine and made his way down the path that lead to the road.

"You need to have some patience, and relax a little, you're too uptight."

"Bold words for someone who barely knows me and needs a ride in my car," he said.

He found his way back to the road and started heading east.

"I know you better than you think," chi-Chi said, she thought back on all the years she had known Vegeta.

"Then I know you more than you can imagine," he countered.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to correct him, but stopped herself when the most recent even floated back to her mind. The thought made her cheeks burn. At the moment he was right, Vegeta did know her better than she could have imaginged.

**It's been a very long time, I know but I had to rewrite this whole chapter. It was completely different, but still really good. If anyone wants to read the original please just shoot me a message or just send it to me in a review, I'll be happy to send it to you through a message and you can tell me what you think. Anywho, this chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but i cut it in half because It would take too long to finish. So I'm moving chapter 5.5 to chapter 6, chapter 6 to 7, and so on.**

**Thank you so much for all the love! I'm so happy that you guys are reading my story! Your guys are amazing. Please Review so I know if this story is getting better, or worse.**

**p.s.- chapter 4's title was suppose to be "Chi-Chi's body"**


End file.
